Virtual reality systems provide a person with the feeling of actually being immersed in a particular computer-generated virtual environment. The typical virtual reality system includes a head-mounted display, which includes circuitry to track the user's head movements and adjust the displayed image based on the point of view indicated by the user's head movement. The virtual reality system may also include circuitry to receive user input that enable the user to manipulate objects in the virtual environment and move within the virtual movement. Such virtual reality systems have applications in video game systems, entertainment, simulation of actual environments, and others.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.